


Sakura

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji, Alpha Sojiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Genji wakes up unusually early one summer morning to the overwhelming scent of sakura blossoms. It is a curious smell, sweet and floral but undeniably strong. It seems to permeate the air of his bedroom, and perhaps even is seeping through the walls. It doesn’t make a lick of sense; the blossoms only occur in the spring and even if there was a particularly late tree it shouldn’t smell so strongly all this distance from the courtyard."Omega Hanzo goes into heat and Alpha Genji decides to help out...Later, Sojiro decides he wants in.





	1. Chapter 1

Genji wakes up unusually early one summer morning to the overwhelming scent of sakura blossoms. It is a curious smell, sweet and floral but undeniably strong. It seems to permeate the air of his bedroom, and perhaps even is seeping through the walls. It doesn’t make a lick of sense; the blossoms only occur in the spring and even if there was a particularly late tree it shouldn’t smell so strongly all this distance from the courtyard. 

He sniffs at it lazily, normally reluctant to get out of bed early after being out all night but today he is willing to make an exception in order to feed his curiosity. The smell pulls a sense of urgency from him - he isn’t quite sure why but he is certain that finding the source  _ can’t  _ wait. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and pads out of his bedroom to begin his hunt. 

The smell is so strong, it seems to even draw the attention of the beta housemaids who flit about the private quarters of the Shimada estate. They murmur about it and sniff as discreetly as they can but they do not currently hold his interest. 

As he approaches the eastern wing of the quarters, the scent takes on a new spiciness - a punch to it that runs down from his nose to his dick as he prowls the halls. He follows that spiciness as his dick chubs up, and wonders if perhaps one of the servants had gone into heat while they were cleaning. It seemed like a logical explanation - and perhaps Genji could be so kind as to offer his services should he come across some hapless omega in need.

…

The last thing Genji expects is to find the epicenter of that scent at the entrance of his big brother’s room. 

It didn’t make any sense. He had registered the scent as omega heat scent but it wasn’t supposed to be coming from his brother’s room. His older brother wasn’t an omega - he hadn’t even presented but Shimada men had presented as alphas for as far back as ten generations!

Maybe Hanzo had come across an omega in heat and brought her back to his room? Maybe he was going to help her - or! Or keep her all to himself since his brother did have a  _ thing  _ for cherry blossoms. Genji bared his teeth at the thought- his instincts offended at the thought of his brother keeping such an amazing smelling omega away from him.

He burst open the door, growling loudly as he looked around for the omega within his brother’s bedroom.

Laying in the center of the bed, writhing with widespread legs covered in slick was none other than Hanzo himself. The man seemed to be mostly out of it, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other was shoving two fingers into his  _ cute, pink, virgin hole. _

Genji’s mouth was watering. He couldn’t tear his eyes from where Hanzo was desperately fingering himself, as his dick fully chubbed up in his pants. “Anija,” he breathes out, his body on autopilot as he approaches the bed. He is kneeling down on it soon, bringing him so tantalizingly close to Hanzo’s gorgeous, sweet smelling hole. He notes how his brother’s legs are completely covered in that tantalizing slick. 

He can’t help it - he starts lapping at the slick on Hanzo’s thighs, eyes on that hole as Hanzo thrusts his fingers in faster - seemingly frantic as this heat eats at him. Hanzo’s slick tastes like ambrosia, and he cannot stop. He cleans the slick from Hanzo’s thighs completely, making his way closer to Hanzo’s ass with each passing lick. Soon, he’s panting and drooling, kneeling between Hanzo’s thighs as his breath hits Hanzo’s sensitive, delicate hole.

“Genji,” Hanzo rasps out above him - and Genji’s cock jerks. He sounds as if he’s moaned himself hoarse and Genji wonders when  _ exactly  _ did his brother’s heat start? And what as his brother going to say- ask him to stop? Genji couldn’t even think of stopping - of not being able to taste that wonderful slick directly from the source, or not being able to give his brother the sweet relief he needs. 

“Genji, please,” Hanzo whines and god, if it weren’t for all the pheromones in Genji’s system telling him he has to  _ breed _ his brother, he probably would have came in his pants. He reaches out, pulling on Hanzo’s hand and assisting the other in easing out his slick covered fingers. 

“I’ve got you, anija,” Genji breathed out, and pressed forward those last couple of inches and pressed an open mouthed kiss against Hanzo’s asshole. He moans at the taste, fresh slick infinitely better than the older liquid coating Hanzo’s thighs. He seems to dive into Hanzo’s ass, his mind short-circuiting as he tastes his older brother properly.

Hanzo’s hand is in his hair, pulling on the green locks as he is overwhelmed with the sudden pleasure. His heat had obviously been eating at him for hours - and there had been no chance for relief until his wonderful, amazing, baby brother had come finally come over to assist him. He could only think linearly - didn’t even think of any of the moral or physical consequences of eaten out by his baby brother and instead focused on the feeling of one of Genji’s long, pianist fingers pressing into him. He cried out and tightened his grip, thighs clamping around his brother’s head. 

“Shh, anija, I am going to take care of you,” Genji sighed. He peaked up at Hanzo, the other barely catching a glimpse of his dilated eyes before the other was diving head first once more and doubling his efforts.

\----

Genji could have spent hours eating his older brother out. The sweet and spicy taste of Hanzo’s slick was nothing less than addictive and Genji wished he could bottle it to drink later. However, Hanzo’s heat was getting unbearable and he demanded that Genji do something about it.

As if Genji wouldn’t willingly stick his dick in that warm, wet place he had been eating out for no less than twenty minutes. He doesn’t even bother to push his sweatpants all the way off, tucking the waistband behind his balls and taking his dick in hand. He rubs his dick across Hanzo’s hole and along his crack, lubing his cock in a combination of his own spit and Hanzo’s  slick. He pressed the head right against his twitching hole, looking down at Hanzo’s blissed out face and his cute, omegan cock. “I’m gonna breed you up, Hanzo,” he breathed out. “I’m gonna knot you and give you lots of cream for your needy little hole. Aren’t you excited, anija?”

Hanzo moaned beneath him, hands reaching up to grasp Genji’s shoulders and pull him down face level. “Genji, I have been in heat at least four hours...If you do not fuck me, I might just have to kill you.” The statement is supposed to sound like a threat, but it really only draws a quiet ‘awwh’ from Genji. 

He did take pity on his older brother, pressing his hips forward steadily and slowly until the tip of his cock popped in. He let out a moan of his own, feeling his brother’s hole clench tight and wet around his just the tip of his dick. “God, look at you. A perfect little omega whore already,” Genji groaned. He wasn’t able to hold back, starting to fuck the rest of his cock forward into that welcoming hole. 

Normally, when he had an omega beneath him, he really went all out to be good to them but god, just this once he wanted to be selfish. His hips humped forward, fucking in and out just a couple of inches. 

“Gonna breed you up, anija,” he grunted, leaning over Hanzo to sniff at his scent glands as he fucked. “Nobody can touch you, you’ll be all mine to have all of our little Shimada pups,” he added, licking at those sensitive scent glands and relishing in the wash of pheromones through him. He wasn’t brave - or rude - enough to bite down on them without Hanzo’s true consent but fuck, if it wasn’t tempting. 

Hanzo’s cheeks were bright red - the way Genji had only ever seen when Hanzo was half a bottle of sake deep- as his cock jerked between them, covering them in a few, thin ropes of cum. 

“Good boy,” Genji breathed out. He gathered Hanzo’s cum on his fingers and popped one into his mouth. He fucked his hips forward at the taste, the head of his dick pressing in as deep as he could manage as his own orgasm washed over him. His knot swelled rapidly, locking him inside of that wonderful hole. 

“You feel that Hanzo? You better keep my cum in you even after the knot goes down. You want it don’t you? You want to have my pups, right, anija?” Genji asked, all the more excited as his cum started to paint Hanzo’s insides. If he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously with his excitement. 

Hanzo looked up at him, mouth ajar as he panted. He seemed content - a cat who got the cream as Genji’s knot left him warm and full.

Genji had never seen him so happy.

\---

 

It was not until later in the day that Lord Shimada returned to the estate. He was met at the front gate by an advisor. 

“Sir, your eldest son presented as an omega. He is in heat,” the man reported, eyes downcast as he waited for the Lord’s reaction.

“Ah...Does he have any company to assist him through this? I’d hate for my son to have to suffer through this alone…” 

“About that, sir...Genji has been in his room all day. He will not let anyone enter.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is awfully needy...

To say they fuck like rabbits is an understatement- Hanzo is perhaps the neediest omega Genji has ever seen. Where normal omegas will be sated and comfortable for the entire duration they were knotted, it isn’t even ten minutes into their tie that Hanzo starts squirming and whining once more. He starts pushing his hips back into Genji, trying to dick himself down on the unmoving length of Genji’s cock. It would be cute, if it didn’t make Genji hiss and growl with overstimulation the first few times.

As it was, on day three of Hanzo’s heat, Genji has learned to roll with it. When his older brother begins to squirm, Genji pins him down by the hips and bites down on the sensitive junction between Hanzo’s neck and muscular shoulder. This calms the omega down for a little while - enough time for Genji to get over the oversensitivity. From there, he starts pressing his hips down slowly and surely - enough for Hanzo to feel his cock moving inside of him without pulling on their tie too much. These slight movements tend to sate Hanzo for the rest of the time they are tied together, probably by pressing the tip of his cock against Hanzo’s prostate.

As soon as Genji’s knot goes down, he pulls his hips back until the tip of his cock is resting against his brother’s hole. His brother is shuddering beneath him, wave after wave of slick mixed with cum sliding out from his hole and making it glisten invitingly. Genji stares for a few seconds, really trying to burn the image into his mind to save for later. He is about to press his cock in when there is a knock on the door, causing him to growl as loud and threatening as he could manage. He presses his hips forward on instinct, spearing Hanzo on his cock, claiming his omega as surely as possible. He leans forward, covering his squirming mate with his own body and humping his hips forward hard and aggressive. 

The door opens, and Genji snaps his head over to get a look at the intruder - at the person no doubt gunning for an opportunity at Genji’s omega- and slowly softens. A small girl carrying a tray of food stands at the door, her head bowed to prevent making eye contact with Genji directly. He scents the air cautiously and deflates at the neutral scent the girl presents - a beta. 

“Young master Genji...I have some food for the two of you...Neither of you have eaten in three days and it is important to keep fed and hydrated for all of the calories you two have burned,” she explains, slowly entering the room and closing the door behind her. She takes each step slowly and gives Genji a wide berth. She ends up putting the tray on Hanzo’s nightstand and promptly backs up a few feet so she would be safely out of Genji’s reach. “Your father thanks you for taking care of the heir, and he has written a letter. I put it under the protein bars…”

Genji nods, hips stilling, and Hanzo opens his eyes for the first time in hours to look up at his mate. “Genji...Don’t stop! I want you to knot me,” he demands, muscled arms wrapping around Genji’s shoulders and pulling Genji down close enough to kiss possessively. He starts pushing his hips back into Genji, demanding as ever despite the eyes of the little servant girl on their taboo, incestuous act. 

Genji pulls away to look down at him, grins wide and feral, and starts to dick his big brother down again. The girl falls into the back of his mind as he licks at Hanzo’s scent glands, as does the letter. 

\-----

On the seventh and final day of Hanzo’s heat, Genji has a moment where he swept with emotion at the thought of just how  _ lucky  _ he was. Beneath him, Hanzo is sleeping, ass still spread on Genji’s fat knot. When Hanzo had passed out, Genji thought he’d have the time to relax, maybe check his phone - but he is instead overcome with affection as his big brother moaned his name in his sleep, and how the other’s cute little cock grew hard and started twitching. 

Hanzo is completely covered in Genji’s scent - a firm layer of Genji’s alpha pheromones over his skin, and beneath that layer Genji can only barely smell the other layers of Hanzo’s scent - his heat scent, sweat, and his thin, omega cum. It is deeply satisfying to Genji’s instincts, has him leaning over his brother to sniff at his scent glands. As he takes in the stronger sakura scent there, his mind helpfully supplies one word- “mine.” He growls possessively, teeth grazing over those sensitive glands with the urge to bite as deep as he can, so that Hanzo might bear the mark of Genji’s ownership for the rest of his life.

He refrains, barely, and directs his teeth to biting gently at Hanzo’s built shoulders. He couldn’t have been happier - he’s been dicking down his intoxicatingly sexy, big, omega brother near constantly for the past week. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

\---

It isn’t until the following morning, while Hanzo is stepping into the shower that Genji rediscovers the letter. He skims it over, and grins at the proposition his father presents him. He hides the letter in the pocket of his discarded pants, and trots off to join his brother in the en suite bathroom. 

He’ll have to visit his father later that evening, to really discuss the terms of their deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Sojiro make and execute their plan.

Hanzo is the most attentive omega Genji has ever seen. Not that he is particularly complaining about it, but it does make it difficult for Genji to get enough alone time to arrange his meeting with their father. Hanzo follows him from room to room, not unlike a cat, though whenever Genji questions him about it, he always has one excuse or another. One such excuse is that the living room in Genji’s private quarters had the most comfortable couch in the estate and Hanzo was trying to read a book. And normally, it would have warmed his heart knowing that Hanzo was trying to look after his mate and all, but it had been three days since the omega’s heat ended and Genji had hardly been alone for ten minutes across all three.

Fortunately, Genji manages to get a text out to one of his father’s advisers, stating that Sojiro needed to assign Hanzo a task if Genji was ever going to get to have time with his father alone. Not twenty minutes later, Hanzo gets a call about having to attend a formal meeting in his father’s stead, since Sojiro was supposedly feeling a bit under the weather. Genji was able to watch the conflicting feelings of being a good son and a good mate battle on Hanzo’s face for a few minutes.

“You should go. I’ll be fine on my own, anija,” Genji coaxed, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and pressing a kiss into his shoulder. “And as soon as you return, we will spend the night together.” He raked his teeth over his anija’s skin playfully, hinting at the kind of activities they should get onto should Hanzo decide to attend the meeting. 

“Ah...You are right. It’s not often that Father is ill, he is counting on me to go to this meeting.” He turned around in Genji’s arms and pressed a searing kiss to his brother’s lips. Genji pretended to not notice the way his brother was rubbing the scent gland on his wrist against Genji’s shoulders and neck - a deterrent to any other omega who might come sniffing after his mate in the short time he was away. 

“Anija, you don’t have to worry! No other omega catches my eye the way you do...My sexy, anija,” Genji assured as Hanzo made his way to the door. “Good luck at the meeting!” He waited for Hanzo’s retreating figure had disappeared from view before calling his father to arrange a lunch for the two of them to talk things over.

\---

“If you want Hanzo to agree to it and enjoy it, it is not something that we can spring on him,” Genji informed his father around a bite of pizza. He didn’t bother finishing chewing his food before he continued, “It has to be his idea, to include you in our bed.” 

Sojiro’s eyes crinkled with his smile at his youngest son’s childish eating habits, choosing to cut his pizza into bite sized pieces with his fork and knife while he thought it over. “I’m sure we can arrange such things. But does that mean you’ve agreed to the rest of the terms, my sparrow?” 

Genji leaned forward with a grin, catching his father’s eye. “I don’t think I could want anything else, To-san! I mean, our Hanzo would look so good being shared between the two of us. He could be our special, secret omega.” 

Sojiro grinned wide and sat back in his seat. “I am glad we see eye to eye on this, Genji. As for making Hanzo come to the idea himself...I think I have a plan.”

\----

The first part of the plan is rather easy to execute. Genji returns to his quarters with a pep in his step, and is more than glad to see Hanzo waiting for him in their bed. The omega had obviously been there for a while, if the load of thin omega cum drying against his toned abs was any indication. His brother looked adorable with his little omega cock straining in the air, two fingers pressed into his ass searching for something he just barely couldn’t reach. 

Genji stood in the doorway for a few minutes, letting Hanzo whine and shift his hips in his search of his prostate without noticing his brother’s return. Finally, he took pity on his omega and announced his presence. “Anija, I’m home,” he chimed, coming to the bed to kneel between his brother’s spread legs. He smiled at his brother as he eased those fingers from that glistening hole, easily replacing them with three of his own. “Did you miss me?” Genji’s heart ached at Hanzo’s little nod, his cheeks pinked with his subtle embarrassment, and he couldn’t help but reward that honesty - quirking his fingers just so in order to press against Hanzo’s prostate. Hanzo’s back arched beneath him and Genji’s smiled turned wolfish as he set out to preparing Hanzo’s cute, omega hole for the deep dicking Genji had planned. 

Four hours and five orgasms later saw Hanzo tuckered out against their bed, gone into a deep sleep out of exhaustion. Genji gave it ten minutes after Hanzo fell asleep before retrieving his phone from the nightstand. He played the recording sent to him from his father, titled “goodboy.mp3.” His cheeks blushed as his father’s deep, seductive voice filled the bedroom.

“My sweet, precious Hanzo,” Sojiro sighed, and if Genji closed his eyes, he could almost feel Sojiro’s breath ghosting against his shoulder as if he was really right behind him in their bedroom. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for your Daddy?” Genji shudders and silently reaches a hand down to stroke at his still wet, half hard cock. When he had heard the first part of Sojiro’s plan, he hadn’t expected the recording to be so...lewd...Or to have such an effect on Genji himself, since he wasn’t even the intended audience. “Daddy loves you very much, Hanzo. He wants you very badly. Don’t you want your daddy too?” Genji was supposed to play this every night, for as long Hanzo was asleep, until the messages were burned into Hanzo’s subconscious. 

Genji started tugging on his cock with some more fervor, eyes shut as he pictured their father looming over Hanzo’s sleeping form, his thick alpha cock between them as he seduces his son. God, what he wouldn’t do to see that. He bites down on his hand, careful not to make any sounds that might wake his brother up as he starts chasing his orgasm. 

“You want your Daddy, Hanzo. You want him to be your alpha too. You want your daddy to knot your omega cunt, and breed you up. You want nothing more than to make your alphas happy, don’t you Hanzo,” Sojiro coo’d, and Genji was just barely able to make out a panting sound - his mind helpfully supplying the image of their father jerking himself off while making this recording. Genji’s hips surged into his hand, near growling with want for the other alpha...His father. He wanted his father just as badly as he wanted his brother - and he was willing to do anything to get the three of them together.

“Be a good boy for your Daddy, Hanzo. Show him you love him,” Sojiro instructed, and the sound was followed by a quiet huff a few inches away from the microphone. Right at the end of the recording, Genji was able to hear a low groan and a few slick sounds - no doubt the sounds of his father reaching his completion in tandem of the end of the recording. Genji was right on the edge, chewing on his lip as he fucked into his hands. He was right there - just needed a little bit more-

Hanzo turned over in the bed and Genji got an eyeful of his brother’s little omega cock hard against his chest. “Fuck,” Genji breathed out, his eyes widening as he increased the speed of his hand on his cock. 

“-My sweet, precious Hanzo,” Sojiro breathed out, and Hanzo’s cock twitched in response. And that was it for Genji - had him spurting rope after rope of cum as if he hadn’t cum in his brother’s little hole multiple times that evening. He used one hand to bite down on and muffle his sounds as the other kept stroking, milking out a few more ropes to land over Hanzo’s prone form.

Genji rocked back onto his knees and sighed as his orgasm subsided, hand still stroking absently as he took in Hanzo’s twitching form, now covered in his big brother’s cum. God...They really had to make sure this plan worked out.

\---

Sojiro gave it a month before he began the second part of their plan. Although the effects of Part 1 had been apparent within a week of its start - what with Hanzo being suddenly more eager to spend time with his father and do as many favors to help him out as possible - Sojiro wanted Hanzo to be really eager to please before he brought things up to the next level. He arranged for a three day out-of-town meeting with one of their suppliers, and told Hanzo that he was going to have to attend at Sojiro’s side - that it would be a good learning experience for the future heir to the Empire. 

Hanzo agreed to the trip without hesitation - told his father that he was looking forward to watching his father work and being able to assist him in doing so. Sojiro even heard from Genji that Hanzo is very excited for the trip - that his omega son had been looking forward to being able to prove his worth to their father. 

This pleases Sojiro, and he is quick in making the arrangements for both the trip and for Part 2 of their great plan. He books a room with a single queen bed in it, and with a quick transfer of bills to the management of the hotel has it planned that they will be informed at check in that it will be the only room available to them on the night of their arrival. From there, all he has to do was wait. 

When they arrive at the hotel, Hanzo did his best to fight for a larger room. He assured them that the price of a larger room would be no problem - and that someone of Sojiro’s status would deserve nothing less. Sojiro found himself touched by his son’s insistence, but tells the clerk at the front desk that whatever they had available would be fine. 

When they arrived at the room, Hanzo initially offered to sleep on the pullout couch. As if any son of Sojiro’s could ever be allowed to sleep on such furnishings. No, Sojiro had insisted, Hanzo would share the bed with him. 

A few hours later, however, and every part of Sojiro’s plan had slid into place. Hanzo seemed to be in a rather light sleep - and he was curled up onto his side. It made it especially easy for Sojiro to sidle up behind him, and wrap his arms around his son’s waist. Hanzo stirred for a moment, as if he was going to wake, but ultimately relaxed in the arms of his father. 

Sojiro grinned to himself, and between the thoughts of what he had planned and Hanzo’s subtle sakura scent being right under his nose, was completely hard in seconds. He was very careful to appear as if he was sleeping before he took action, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He schooled his breathing into something deeper - truly giving the appearance of being in a deep sleep - and began to grind his hips forward. Although his son was wearing a loose pair of shorts, his son’s shifting had manipulated and pinched at the material such that it clung to his son’s pert ass and gave Sojiro the perfect surface to rut his hips against. 

\---

Hanzo awoke to the feeling of something hard poking against his ass. For a few seconds, he assumed that it was simply Genji having another one of his wet dreams, spurred on by having his mate so close in the night - but his surroundings came back to him and remembered precisely who was behind him. Oh…

What was he supposed to do? His father was obviously asleep - there was no way that his distinguished, honorable father would be grinding against his own son if he were awake. He chanced a look over his shoulder, and was met with his father’s calm, resting face - there was no chance that his father was doing this on purpose. 

Was Hanzo supposed to move? Was he supposed to stop - prevent his father from humping against his ass in his sleep? Even if Hanzo decided to go through with that course of action - he couldn’t execute it; Sojiro’s arms were wrapped firmly around his waist and there was no way that Hanzo could break his father’s tight grip without waking him up.

Besides...Hanzo didn’t want to deny his father such a simple pleasure. Afterall, who knew when the last time his father had the time to get off? He was such a busy man, running the Clan so tirelessly. No, Hanzo couldn’t dare take this away from his father. Sojiro deserved it and if nobody but Hanzo knew then was it really that wrong? 

He closed his eyes, resigning himself to laying there and letting his father rut against him. He was content with his inaction and he would be able to just go back to sleep. He’d even sleep in later than normal, or at least feign sleep - long enough for Sojiro to wake up and get rid of the evidence. His father would never have to know that Hanzo was knew- 

Between his thighs, his cock grew hard and started to leak. He wasn’t sure if it was the stimulation or perhaps the scent of the strong alpha behind him. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks at the thought of getting hard off his father’s pheromones. He wasn’t supposed to...It was one thing for him to be attracted to his brother, but to their father, too? It was shameful; Sojiro deserved better than his omega son lusting after him. He was a distinguished man who wouldn’t dare stoop so low as to fucking his son.

Ashamed, Hanzo refused to touch his cock. He kept still for his father, and if his cock jumped when Sojiro came with a low grunt, then nobody had to know. He did his best to fall asleep despite his straining erection and succeeded in his goal five minutes later.

Behind him, Sojiro was smirking.

\---

When Hanzo awoke to his father grinding against him once more, he let out the slightest of moans. His father was putting out strong pheromones, and it was enough to get his hole leaking slick. He had thought about the previous night the entire day, especially since Sojiro didn’t give any indication that he knew what happened during the night. What he was about to do was wrong...But god, Hanzo wanted it desperately. He wanted to please his father so badly - his wonderful father who gave him everything he had including his mate. He couldn’t stand by and let his father rut against him - he had to assist in the process. 

He shimmied up a bit in the bed, such that his thighs were aligned with Sojiro’s cock, and shyly reached behind him. He looked at Sojiro’s face, looking for any sign that his father might wake up suddenly, as he pulled his father’s waistband down. The first sight of that girthy, intimidating alpha cock had a fresh wave of slick leaking from his needy hole. God, he wanted it so badly...But he was too timid to do much more than give Sojiro something better to rut against. 

He turned back over and carefully slotted Sojiro’s cock between his thighs, squeezing them together gently to create a warm space for his father to fuck in his sleep. He was glad nobody was there to see the way his cheeks flushed, looking down to see the tip his father’s thick dick poking out between his thighs. 

Sojiro’s hips paused for a few seconds and Hanzo was scared that perhaps his father would not hump against him - but his fears were dispelled as Sojiro scooted up tighter behind him and began thrusting his hips forward with purpose. The friction of Sojiro’s cock fucking between his hairless thighs had Hanzo gasping out quietly in the silent hotel room. He bit down on one of his knuckles, muffling any additional noises he might make, and shoves his other hand into his briefs. He stroked his omega cock in sync with his father’s sleepy, ill-timed thrusts. 

Sojiro’s hips changed angles slightly, sending the tip of his cock brushing against Hanzo’s balls. It was enough to have Hanzo moaning out a muffled “Daddy!” into his hand and his cock twitching violently as he staved off an orgasm. His daddy’s pleasure had to come first - that was what it was all about. He desperately felt the need to please his father and make him as happy as possible and if that meant letting his father fuck his thighs in his sleep then so be it. 

What would Genji think of him? Being used by their father, and using him in turn…All the while mated to another alpha. Genji would be disgusted – would be angry at the idea of his omega with another man. The thought of Genji getting possessive and angry, coupled with all the other sensations had Hanzo on the brink of cumming. He just needed a little more to get over that edge, to have him spilling his thin, omega cum all over the inside of his briefs.   
“Hanzo,” Sojiro sighed out right next to his son’s ear and that was all Hanzo needed. He came with a needy moan, hips pushing back against his father’s as he came messily in his briefs. His orgasm seemed to last forever- dragged on by the number of alpha pheromones running through his system. His hole clenched on nothing as it continued to leak slick, his body vying for a fuck from the alpha.  
Hanzo looked back at his father, lip bitten as he expected the man to be staring him down – but was met only with his father’s sleeping face. He relaxed – assumed that his father must have simply talked in his sleep as a result of his son’s scent being so close. He reached down to where Sojiro’s cock was still resting between his thighs, and wrapped his fingers around the tip. He stroked the tip as best as he could, and when his father started humping forward again, creating a nice tight tunnel for the alpha to fuck into.   
He wanted to see his father cum so badly, he was nearly squirming with need. Fortunately, Hanzo didn’t have to wait too long. Within a minute of Hanzo beginning to stroke at that lovely alpha cock, Sojiro groaned behind him and his cock began to twitch. In seconds, Hanzo’s hands were completely covered in his father’s thick spend. On instinct, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean without a second’s thought. The taste – loaded up with the scent of his father – had his cock twitching in interest once more. He moaned quietly, needy as ever as he collected the rest of his daddy’s cum on his fingers. Sucking them clean once more, he gently tucked his father’s spent cock back into his boxers and got comfortable once more.   
He was too tired and too horny to really think of the moral repercussions which…For Hanzo was certainly a good thing. He would just have to regret it later, now that he had satisfied that need-to-please itch inside of him.  
\---  
Sojiro gives Hanzo a few minutes to settle down into his sleep before he grabs his phone. He is loath to leave his comfortable position, spooned into against his eldest son’s back, and returns quite quickly.   
He sends Genji a quick message – informing him that part two of the plan was a wild success and that he’d inform his youngest son with all of the filthy details the following morning. Genji’s response is almost immediate and enthusiastic – followed by a picture of his hand around his hard cock. Sojiro smiles, overcome with fondness for both of his sons, and tosses his phone onto the bed behind him.  
Getting comfortable, he adjusts Hanzo until his ass is against Sojiro’s crotch once more, and his head is against Sojiro’s arm. Like this, Sojiro is able to breath in that lovely sakura scent for the rest of the night.  
\---  
Phase three of their plan is probably the most fun. It begins on the third month since Genji mated his big brother – the month leading into Hanzo’s next expected heat. It takes a bit of maneuvering and deception on their parts, but it riles Genji up like no other.  
The first thing he does is finger his big brother open while the omega is wearing an adorable pair of panties. He really lets Hanzo have it, milking his brother’s prostate until the front of those panties were covered in cute omega cum and the back was soaked through with slick. Next, those panties are delivered to his father as a gift to commemorate the start of phase three which was to drive Hanzo crazy with his father’s scent.

Genji has the pleasure of watching his father sniff at his brother’s panties while he jerked at his cock, and how can he not do the same? Until this point, he hadn’t been given the opportunity to really appreciate his father’s attractiveness. Built wide with proud shoulders even in his old age - he is the embodiment of strength, poise, and honor. He is every bit Genji’s definition of a perfect alpha...And god, if it doesn’t make Genji want him all that bit more. He wants to nuzzle up to that cock, test the weight of it against his tongue. He wants to see just how big his father’s knot can expand, wants to be on the receiving end of his father’s load…

But now is not quite the time for such things. Sojiro is jerking off over one of Hanzo’s pillowcases, turned inside out so his cum will land and dry inside and not affect the outside cover. He has his nose buried in the back of Hanzo’s panties, sniffing loud and rude at the spicy scent of his son’s slick. His hand is stroking along his length in quick, fluid movements, wrist turning with every upward pull. 

Genji does his best to mimic his father’s movements on his own cock, closing his eyes for a second to imagine it was the other’s hand on his length. His hips stuttered in his own grip, fantasy increased by his father’s musk in the air. He opened his eyes a few seconds after, unable to stay away from the show his father was putting on for him. Fortunately for Genji, it seemed that his father was reaching the edge rapidly.

Genji had to move from his seat on the side of the room, coming to kneel on the bed next to the other alpha. “Can I…,” he asked, careful not to overstep any boundaries with his father. He waited for the other’s nod before he wrapped a hand around Sojiro’s cock, stroking with an ease gained from experience with plenty of alphas in the past. Even with Genji’s long fingers, he was only barely able to wrap his fingers around the thickest part in the center of the shaft, no less than six inches around if Genji’s estimates were to be believed. He used his other hand to play with his father’s large balls and encourage the other to cum.

Sojiro growled for a few seconds as he approached the end. Just as he was going to cum, he leaned his head down to capture Genji’s lips in a possessive kiss. His hips thrusted forward in Genji’s hand for a few seconds before stuttering to a stop as he came. A dozen of thick ropes of cum littered the inside of Hanzo’s pillowcase, not that either of them noticed in that moment.

Genji was too preoccupied with the intoxicating feeling of his father making out with him, arms slowly moving up to wrap around Sojiro’s neck. He followed his father’s easing, laying back against the bed with the other looming over him. He couldn’t believe his luck - eyes rolling back in his head as he felt his father’s calloused hand coming to wrap around his cock. 

He was glad that he wasn’t in a hurry...They needed to wait for the cum to dry anyways…

\---

Hanzo had been hot and bothered all day. With his heat coming up, he was hyper-aware of all of the various scents in his shared quarters. It was as if Genji’s scent where everywhere and whenever he’d get used to the pheromones in one room, he would catch the scent of Sojiro’s pheromones ever so subtly. He couldn’t pin down the source of it, sniffing around in their living room to find it...What he would do with the source, he wasn’t sure. Get rid of it? Wash it? Or would he shove his face into it, breathe in as deep as his lungs could, and stroke his dick? God, the thought was awfully tempting. 

He had tried to deny his attraction to his father many times since he returned from the business trip, but it was futile. Even being too close to his father would have him hard - fortunately his boners didn’t tend to show through his dress pants at the meetings the two would attend together. He tried to pass it off as simply being his body, still new at being an omega, going crazy over Sojiro’s alpha scent...But then he received a phone call from his father in which his father praised him for being a good son and he nearly came in his pants. He

He wasn’t sure what to tell his mate, though. He wasn’t sure Genji would get it - that Hanzo could be equally attracted to the two of them despite that he was mated to his brother. He wasn’t even sure that Sojiro would ever go so low as to debase himself with his sons. The situation was driving him crazy with nerves and sent him outside training with his bow for hours a day while Genji was busy.

Hanzo was getting ready to tear the living room apart when Genji returned with their takeout...As tempting as the food was, Genji was even more so. He rose to his feet, meeting his brother in the doorway to take his lips in a searing kiss. He pressed his hips into his alpha’s thigh, doing his best to convey his need without words.

Genji seemed to get the message, putting the takeout down and sweeping his big brother into his arms. For as lean as Genji was, Hanzo was always surprised by his strength. Hanzo was built much wider, taking after their father closely, and yet Genji was always able to lift him like a bride. He carried his big brother to their bedroom, depositing him on the mattress on his stomach. Before Hanzo had the opportunity to complain about the rough treatment, Genji was pushing the omega’s pants and underwear down to his knees. He spread Hanzo’s cheeks, pressing two fingers against that cute, twitching hole presented to him.

Beneath him, Hanzo rocked his hips back against those fingers and groaned. He reached out, grabbing his pillow to brace his face against as his brother started to finger him open. He was getting ready to speak up when he got a whiff of the pillow in his arms. 

Was he hallucinating? There was no way… He buried his face into the pillow and sniffed as quietly as he could - hoping not to tip his brother off to the situation. The scent couldn’t be mistaken- it was certainly that of their father. 

How did it get here? 

He wanted to think about the possibilities, he really did. But then Genji was pressing another finger into him and pressing down on Hanzo’s lower back and Hanzo’s mind went blank. He kept his nose in the pillow, breathing in his father’s musk and moaning periodically. His cock was twitching beneath him, orgasm rapidly approaching as he was enveloped in the scents and sensations around him. It was all too much - he came faster than he had in years.

And the worst part?

He moaned out, “Daddy,” as he came. 

His cheeks went red as he realized what he had done, hips stilling where they were still grinding back against Genji’s hand. 

“Oh? Is there something I should know about, anija?” Genji asked, fingers slowing for a moment before picking up the pace. “What were you thinking about?” 

God…He hid his face into his arms, tears in his eyes as his brother started milking his prostate so soon after his orgasm. “I...Genji…” He began, and stopped again because of just how embarrassing the next statement was going to be. “I’ve found myself attracted to our dad...I can’t stop thinking about it. I want you both so badly,” he rushed out, and refused to look up. 

“Ahh…” Genji trailed before pulling Hanzo up from where he was hiding against the bed. “Anija! Why didn’t you think you could tell me such a thing!” He nuzzled at his brother affectionately and it managed to crack a small smile from Hanzo. “I mean...I don’t think I’ve ever thought about sharing you...But now that you mention it...It would be pretty hot.” 

Hanzo froze for a second before wiping at his tears. “Do you really think so?” At Genji’s nod, he started to deflate. “I want him so bad, Genji…How would we…? I could never ask for such a thing from him.” He didn’t catch Genji’s smirk as he leaned against his mate’s chest.

“Don’t worry, Hanzo! I can talk to him for you...I can’t imagine that he’d say no to you...You are just about the sexiest omega I’ve ever seen.” As Genji spread his brother’s legs once more, he made a mental note to call his father and arrange for a dinner to share the good news. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me for more shimadacest, fics, and requests at flatlineforest on tumblr.


End file.
